


(I've Had) The Time of My Life

by QueenIsabelle



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, I grinned the whole time writing this, Just Dance AU, and they were ROOMMATES, oh my god they were roommates, quarantine au, roommates au, super cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:41:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26312818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenIsabelle/pseuds/QueenIsabelle
Summary: Anna decides that her rommates need a night of fun after a stressful few months in quarantine.
Relationships: Elsa (Disney)/Jack Frost (Guardians of Childhood)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 43





	(I've Had) The Time of My Life

_You’re the one thing_  
_I can’t get enough of_  
_So I’ll tell you something_  
_This could be love_

* * *

When Anna had first approached Elsa about sharing a house with two men, she hadn’t been thrilled. The knowledge that Anna knew and trusted Hiccup and Jack —that Elsa herself knew and trusted Hiccup and Jack—did not make Elsa feel better. Elsa knew that Anna had not had a pleasant time in the dormitories her freshman year at college, but Elsa was quite content to simply renew her own apartment lease. Anna had somehow convinced her otherwise.

So that is how Elsa found herself rooming with her little sister, her best friend from middle school, and her (secret) crush. This wasn’t a problem. In fact, it was rather fun. 

(Except for the time that Elsa walked in on Jack getting out of the shower; that had not been fun.)

The problem came about seven months into the living conditions: quarantine. Elsa had been nervous about COVID-19 since it had started appearing on the news, but never had she thought that she would be stuck in a small house for months on end in order to avoid the virus.

At first, it wasn’t so bad. Elsa’s writing and literature classes all transferred online rather easily, and she had the added bonus of being able to work on her writing in her downtime. That writing time quickly turned to do-literally-anything-else time. She started taking naps. Elsa was not a nap person.

Another problem soon arrived. The house had always been small; its inhabitants knew that. What they hadn’t realized was how small it would be with all four people living there at the same time, all of the time. Dirty dishes piled up because of Anna; Hiccup left his tools lying around; and Elsa walked in on Jack in the shower many, many times. (She was honestly surprised she hadn’t burst into flames yet.)

They were all starting to get on each others’ nerves. And with no end in sight, Elsa was contemplating some illegal things. Anna, on the other hand, had a different idea.

“House meeting!” Anna yelled from the living room. Through her shut door, Elsa barely heard her, though she had long grown used to her sister’s idiosyncrasies. Sighing, she got up off of her bed, where she had admittedly been doing nothing but staring at the ceiling, and walked out of her room. Across the hall, Jack’s door opened just as she stepped out. His blue eyes met hers, and Elsa’s breath caught in her throat.

“Anna calling?” he asked, his voice a little rough. He must have just woken up. His white hair was perfectly disheveled and his sweatpants rode low on his hips. He lifted his hands above his head, stretching, and his blue henley rose up to reveal a strip of pale skin. Elsa fought a furious blush, though she’d seen much more in the past few months.

“Yeah,” Elsa said, clearing her throat and looking down at her fuzzy socks, “I wonder what she wants.”

“Better go find out,” Jack said, shutting his door behind him. Elsa nodded and the two headed towards the living room. Anna stood in the center of the room, right behind the coffee table that was laden with boxes of pizza and liters of pop. Elsa arched an eyebrow at the mischievous look on her sister’s face.

“What is all of this?” Hiccup asked, walking in from the kitchen. He was cleaning his hands off with an old rag, having just come from the garage. He didn’t look too dirty, thankfully, as his tendency to spread grease in his wake fueled Elsa’s anxiety.

“This,” Anna said, pausing dramatically, “is Family Bonding Time.”

“So why are Hiccup and I here?” Jack asked. Anna huffed, placing her hands on her hips.

“Not biological family. Our house family! Us four,” Anna said. Elsa brought her thumbnail up to her mouth to hide her grimace.

“Anna, I don’t know…” Elsa began. Anna silenced her with a look.

“No, we’re doing this. I know we’ve all been a little on edge during this quarantine, and I think we just need some time to kick back, eat some pizza, and play _Just Dance_ ,” Anna said, pointing at the food around her.

“I don’t dance,” Elsa said automatically. Bad things had happened at the eighth grade semi-formal.

“Tonight you do,” Anna said firmly. She marched over to her sister, grabbed Elsa’s wrist, and pulled her over to the couch. Anna collapsed on top of her and grabbed for a plate. “Eat up, fellow dancers. Gather your strength for the trials ahead.”

Jack smirked. “You heard the woman, Hic. Better stock up if you want a chance at beating me.”

Hiccup scoffed. “Oh, you are on.”

Elsa said nothing, simply filled her plate with cheese pizza and nibbled on it as her roommates began to trash talk each other. Much too soon, Anna got up and started the old Wii they had stolen from their parents, sliding in the disc of _Just Dance 4_. Elsa remained quiet and hoped that the others would soon get so caught up in the fun that they would forget about her. Her wish was granted.

They only had two remotes, so Anna chose Jack to join her and clicked on “Call Me Maybe.” As the catchy beats of the song filled the air, Elsa relaxed into the couch as she watched the two friends dance. They both did the moves, though Anna did hers with much more gusto that lead to her missing most of the cues rather than actually hitting them. At the end of the turn, Jack had five stars while Anna only had three.

“No fair,” Anna whined. “Rematch?”

Jack winked. “You’re on.”

And so Elsa watched as Jack beat Anna once more. Hiccup faced off against Jack next, losing to the white-haired man as well. Then Anna and Hiccup danced a few matches. Then Anna managed to drag Elsa into a round of “Livin’ La Vida Loca.” After nearly an hour of playing, the four friends were laughing as if the past five months of quarantine hadn’t happened.

That’s when Anna struck.

“Jack and Elsa’s turn!” she cried, shoving the remote into Jack’s hand and pushing him into the middle of the floor.

“Okay,” Jack said, chuckling. “What song do you want to dance to?”

Elsa shrugged, trying for nonchalance. “I don’t care. You pick.” She regretted the words as soon as they left her mouth. Jack grinned a devilish grin and began to browse through their choices.

“Aha!” he said, clicking on the song.

“The Dirty Dancing song? Really?” Elsa demanded. Jack simply laughed while Anna clapped in the background.

“Oh my gosh, you have to do the lift!” she said.

“We are not doing the lift,” Elsa said as the song started. She looked at the screen to see the computer man start to walk towards her own character, which Jack mimicked. He touched his remote hand to her chin and turned her chin to look at him. Elsa forced herself to breathe, to remember this was a game as she looked into his eyes. His arms encircled her and she laced hers around his neck as he dipped her back so far that the ends of her hair brushed the floor.

“This is so romantic!” Anna squealed. Elsa shot her sister a quick glare and turned her attention back to the screen, raising her hand as her person was doing. Jack did the same after a moment before grabbing her hand and twirling her out. The next part of the dance thankfully involved them dancing separately, as Elsa wasn’t sure that she could handle Jack’s hands holding her so gently.

Despite her racing heart, Elsa had to admit that this was a fun dance. It was lots of little movements where she could bounce her head along to the beat. Jack made silly faces at her whenever she caught his eye, and she fought to hold back laughter.

And then they were dancing together again, hand in hand, bodies pressed close together. Elsa could smell the mint of his toothpaste on his breath. It was both a relief and a disappointment for them to dance apart again, only for her heart to race once more as he kissed her hand. It was then followed up by a ridiculous kick move that Elsa couldn’t help but laugh at. She pretended to miss the fact that her person blew a kiss at Jack as they went back to doing their separate dance moves.

They did the same moves as before, a little more confidently on Elsa’s part since she knew what was happening. She tried to hide her blush as Jack’s arms came around her again, as her own arms surrounded him. She could feel his ribcage expand as he breathed out, circling each other.

The light on screen changed to a softer color as Elsa put her hand in Jack’s and he twirled her into his arms, then out. Awkwardly, she danced around him as Jack got to his knees and began swinging his head back and forth. In the background, she could hear Anna and Hiccup laughing at his antics. She was trying too hard not to blush.

She spun in circles for a moment before they were back to their position at the beginning of the song, with him cradling her in his arms to dip her. Elsa did her best not to move her eyes from his, to show that she was affected by his proximity in any way. Was it her imagination, or were his hands somewhat shaky on her back?

The music started its quick rhythm back up, and they were dancing on their own once more. Their characters did silly moves, which Elsa did her best to replicate without feeling like her face was on fire. Finally, the song seemed to come to an end, the two characters coming together on the screen.

“It’s the lift!” Anna screeched. “Do the lift!” Jack smirked wickedly at Elsa, whose eyes widened. He pushed her away from him as he took a few steps back.

“Come on, Elsa,” he said. “We can’t disappoint our fans.”

“No,” Elsa said.

“Yes.”

“No.”

“Yes.” Jack surged towards her. Elsa covered her face in her hands as Jack’s hands encircled her waist pulling her up. Surprised, Elsa collapsed forward, and the two adults fell hard on the floor.

“Oh my God,” Elsa said, her face buried in Jack’s chest. “I’m so sorry.”

Jack laughed. “Elsa, Elsa, look at the scores.”

Hesitantly, Elsa looked up at the TV to see that she had managed to score four stars while Jack had just missed it. She’d beaten him. Elsa turned her face back towards Jack, who was grinning victoriously up at her.

“You beat me,” he said, brushing a strand of hair out of her eyes.

Boldly, Elsa asked, “What do I win?”

Jack smiled wide and leaned up to kiss her. Behind them, Anna screamed.


End file.
